


unwavering loyalty

by yellowroses02



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Gun Violence, Insanity, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowroses02/pseuds/yellowroses02
Summary: Ecco shoots herself in the head out of loyalty.





	unwavering loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't amazing but I needed to get this out my system

Loyalty.

Ecco had been nothing but loyal to Jeremiah Valeska, devotedly helping him even after he plunged into insanity. She had fought for him, protected him, stole and killed for him. 

But she also had done the little things for the engineer. She bought his groceries, remembering the specific brand of coffee he liked and his favourite flavour of ice cream. She restocked his whisky supply, put a blanket over his shoulders when he fell asleep in his study and adjusted his neck so it wouldn't ache the following morning. Ecco was the one who taught Jeremiah how to apply make-up and flirt with Bruce Wayne. The one who taught him how to fight if she wasn't at his side, who kept him updated on his brother's whereabouts when Jeremiah locked himself away in his fortress below the ground.

So as Ecco put the gun to the base of her skull she smiled at the slightly concerned Jeremiah. Because she wanted to do this.

Take the leap into insanity.

Deep down inside, she knew that she'd do anything for her best friend. 

And so she pulled the trigger and saw stars.


End file.
